


Forget Sleep and Fuck Me

by TheBookThief14



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gay is Yay, HaruxRin - Freeform, M/M, My OPT forever, One Shot, PWP, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, rin blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knock it off, Rin.” Haru mumbled, his eyes fluttering open to glare at the redhead hovering over him.<br/>“Don’t wanna.” Rin replied, his voice soft and sweet, and his breath warm against the blue-eyed male’s lips. The raven rolled his eyes at the other, despite the flutter in him stomach.<br/>“I’m trying to sleep.” Haru retorted, turning his face away from the intense gaze of the grinning male above him.<br/>“Then sleep,” Rin replied, leaning down to place light kisses along the curve of the raven’s jaw and neck. He let out a small hum of contentment, the vibrations causing Haru to shiver under him.<br/>“You’re making it a little hard, though.” The raven complained, his voice laced with false annoyance.<br/>“Whoops.” Rin breathed out, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin below Haru’s ear. He continued his trail of kisses down the blue-eyed male’s neck, and when he reached the collar of the other’s shirt, he placed his tongue against the sweet skin, making his way back up to start again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Sleep and Fuck Me

Rin placed a soft kiss against the jet black hair sticking to the forehead of the male below him. He ran his fingers over the well-defined muscles of the raven’s stomach, feeling the fabric catch against his fingers here and there, a small hum of pleasure forming in his throat.

“Knock it off, Rin.” Haru mumbled, his eyes fluttering open to glare at the redhead hovering over him.

“Don’t wanna.” Rin replied, his voice soft and sweet, and his breath warm against the blue-eyed male’s lips. The raven rolled his eyes at the other, despite the flutter in him stomach.

“I’m trying to sleep.” Haru retorted, turning his face away from the intense gaze of the grinning male above him.

“Then sleep,” Rin replied, leaning down to place light kisses along the curve of the raven’s jaw and neck. He let out a small hum of contentment, the vibrations causing Haru to shiver under him.

“You’re making it a little hard, though.” The raven complained, his voice laced with false annoyance.

“Whoops.” Rin breathed out, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin below Haru’s ear. He continued his trail of kisses down the blue-eyed male’s neck, and when he reached the collar of the other’s shirt, he placed his tongue against the sweet skin, making his way back up to start again.

Haru let out a small whimper at the feeling of the redhead’s wet, hot tongue against his neck. He brought his hand up to Rin’s side, his fingers working their way under his shirt to trace small, light circles against the skin of his hipbone.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Rin questioned, his voice a soft purr against the raven’s throat.

“I changed my mind.” Haru replied, turning his head to face the shark-toothed male again. A small, approving smile tugged at Rin’s lips and he hummed happily.

“I thought you’d never catch on.” Rin teased, his dark red eyes locking on the shining blue ones below him. The two shared a small moment of silence before their lips came crashing against one another’s. Haru’s grip on Rin’s hip tightened while the other hand began tugging at the hem of the other’s loose sweatpants.

The redhead dropped his weight slowly onto the other, their chests becoming flushed against one another’s. The two kissed hungrily, their lips tingling at the sweet contact of the other’s soft flesh. Rin licked at the raven’s bottom lip, earning a delicious moan and the opportunity to slip his tongue past the other’s swollen lips. Their tongues collided greedily, a soft sigh passing past Haru’s lips and into Rin’s mouth. The redheaded male’s stomach turned over, his face beginning to burn from the intimacy.

Haru let out a small moan as Rin’s sharp teeth sunk into the tender flesh of his bottom lip, and his cock responded with a twitch to the mix of pain and pleasure. The redhead released the soft flesh as he groaned at the friction of their erections now beginning to rub together with the motions of their bodies. A sigh escaped the raven’s lips as his fingers made their way under the hem of the other’s underwear. The pads of his fingers danced lightly over the soft, warm skin before sinking into the strong, supple, and thick flesh of Rin’s ass. The shark-toothed swimmer moaned out loudly, only to have his mouth covered abruptly in another hungry and demanding kiss. Haru returned the earlier pleasure by biting down on the redhead’s bottom lip, working the tender flesh between his teeth before releasing it with a light moan.

Rin’s hands returned to either side of the bed beside the raven’s chest, and he pushed himself up to sit on the other’s lap. He ran his hands up the blue-eyed male’s chest slowly, dragging the loose fabric of his shirt with him. Haru looked up at Rin with a sly smile, and dark, lust-filled, hooded eyes, watching the redhead blush lightly above him. He sat up, his chest pressing against Rin’s once again as he raised his arms allowing the other to slip off his shirt and toss it to the side. Haru ran his own fingers under the hem of Rin’s shirt, watching closely as the red-eyed male closed his eyes tightly and shivered at the feeling of the other’s fingers dragging against his skin.

The raven continued dragging his fingers over the strong muscles lining Rin’s back. He pulled the redhead’s shirt up as he went, waiting patiently for the other to lift his arms, allowing Haru to remove it completely. The blue-eyed male pressed their now naked chests together, sighing at the contact of their warm flash pressing together. He looked up at the blushing male, his face mostly hidden by his dark, wine-red hair.

“I want you naked.” Haru purred, his lips moving lightly over the soft skin of Rin’s chest.

“Y-You have to, too.” Rin said, his face flushing darker and his words rushed. Haru flicked his tongue over the hardening nipple closest to him and let out a soft sigh at the moan that escaped Rin’s lips. The redhead subconsciously pushed his hips down against the other’s, his ass now rubbing down roughly on the raven’s erection. Haru let out a low moan at the unexpected friction and he sucked hungrily at the hardened bud of Rin’s nipple.

“Anything for you.” He whispered hotly against Rin’s skin. He moved suddenly, catching the redhead off guard, and the raven was able to push the male’s back against the mattress. He pressed their chests together tightly, his weight trapping Rin against the mattress and below the raven. The redhead made a noise of protest, but was quickly silenced by a strong kiss from the blue-eyed swimmer.

“Be quiet, Rin.” Haru hummed, his eyes holding the other’s for a minute. The shark-toothed male blushed lightly, tsking in embarrassment as he looked away from the raven’s intense gaze. Haru hummed happily as he began leaving a trail of kisses down Rin’s neck and chest, occasionally stopping to suck on the skin a little longer, leaving dark bruises in his wake. He pushed himself downward as he continued his trail of kisses. He leaned over Rin, his chest resting against the other’s legs as he placed light kisses above the hem of the redhead’s pants. His hands trailing up the sides of Rin’s legs before grasping the hem of his pants and beginning to pull them down.

He leaned back and watched as more and more of the shark-toothed male’s skin was revealed as he dragged the pants slowly down the other’s legs. He pulled them the rest of the way down Rin’s legs, slipping them past his feet, and dropping them off the side of the bed. He traced the outline of Rin’s erection with light fingers, his own cock twitching at the sounds of the redhead’s low, delicious moans,  watching the sweet expressions passing over Rin’s face change with every stroke of his fingers.

He messaged along the head of Rin’s dick, feeling the way the cloth was already becoming wet with precum. He let out a content sigh, his finger pushing against the slit of the redhead’s cock through the fabric causing the redhead to moan again.

“Stop teasing me.” Rin panted, looking down at Haru with red, flushed cheeks and hazy, blackened eyes. Haru smirked up at him and pulled the front of the other’s boxers down swiftly. The redhead gasped as his swollen member slapped against his stomach roughly, the cool air causing a shiver to run down his spine. The raven finished pulling the boxer’s the rest of the way off the other male’s legs, dumping them on the floor with his already discarded pants.

Haru ran a slim finger up the underside of the shark-toothed swimmer’s cock, dipping it into the slit and collecting the precum pooling there. He spread the thin liquid over his fingers, watching as the sticky substance began running down his digits.

“Y-You, too.” Rin muttered, drawing Haru’s attention back to the redhead’s naked body.

“Yes, baby.” Haru replied, leaning back and quickly stripping himself down. He heard the redhead mutter something about the pet name, but shrugged it off as he dropped his pants and underwear on the floor next to Rin’s.

The red-eyed male’s face flushed when his eyes landed on Haru’s own swollen cock resting against his pale stomach. He turned his face away, blushing a deep scarlet when he heard the raven chuckle.

“What happened to all that confidence?” Haru purred, returning to his earlier position, his face hovering close to the other’s throbbing member.

“Sh-Shut up and just get on with it.” Rin argued, his voice shaky and weaker then he intended. He bit down on his lip harshly, watching the raven closely as the other male let out a small hum of amusement before beginning to place feather-light kisses along the insides of Rin’s smooth thighs. The redhead let out a string of whimpers as Haru began biting and sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a trail of fresh bruises up his thighs and towards his swollen, leaking cock. He licked around the base of the redhead’s dick and up the underside of his shaft, taking the head into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down shallowly.

Rin moaned loudly as the wet heat of the raven’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock and began to work his shaft. Haru ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of the other male’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the delicious bitterness of the precum collected there. He removed his mouth from Rin’s cock, chucking lightly at the sounds of the redhead’s disappointed whimpers.

“Grab the lube for me, will you?” Haru asked, looking up at the red-eyed male’s flushed face. Rin muttered something unpleasant, but turned to reach into the nightstand’s drawer next to the side of the bed. He picked up the bottle, shut the drawer, and tossed it down to Haru, who smiled in return. He popped open the cap, pouring some of the thin liquid onto his fingers, and tossed to bottle somewhere on the bed.

He worked the sticky liquid over his fingers, warming it up in the process, and placed another sweet kiss to the inside of Rin’s thigh before pressing a lubed finger against his tight entrance.

“Are you ready?” Haru asked, looking up at the flushed redhead.

“Don’t ask embarrassing questions and just do it.” Rin said, his voice rising with nerves and impatience. Haru hummed against his thigh and pressed the first digit past the hot, tight muscle of Rin’s entrance. The redhead sucked in a breath at the feeling of the intrusion, and the raven worked his finger in and out of the male slowly, helping him grow accustom to the new feeling. Haru sighed against Rin’s thigh, his cock twitching impatiently as he worked his finger in and out of the redhead, stretching him.

When the hot muscle no longer tightened around Haru’s finger every time he pushed it in, he slowly added a second, listening for any sounds of discomfort from his lover. Rin’s moans of pleasure, however, were the only things to be heard in the dark room, and the raven picked up the pace of his fingers, curling and pressing the digits against the hot, slick walls.

He worked the muscle loose, adding a third finger when the hot muscle allowed. He heard Rin suck in a breath above him, and he kissed the male’s inner thigh, soothing him as he worked his fingers in and out slowly. He curved and stretched his fingers against the redhead’s walls, hearing the uncertain breath melt into sighs and whimpers of pleasure. When his cock twitched painfully against his stomach for the hundredth time since his fingers had entered the other male, he withdrew the digits slowly, earning another disappointed whimper.

“Be patient.” Haru purred, his face coming to hover closely to the redhead’s. Rin rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, his eyes locking on the blue orbs above him. He gave Haru a small smirk, his hands coming to rest on the raven’s back.

“I’m waiting.” Rin whispered, his mouth pressed against the shell of Haru’s ear and his breath hot and warm. The raven let out a deep groan, his eyes closing at the feeling of Rin’s mouth and breath on his skin. He guided his hand down to his cock, giving himself a few quick strokes and smearing the rest of the tube on his swollen member before lining himself up with the redheaded male’s entrance. He buried his face in Rin’s neck, breathing in the strong, rich scent seeming to pour off of him as he slowly pushed his swollen, throbbing dick past the hot ring of muscle.

Haru sighed against Rin’s skin as the other let out a low moan. “H-Haru..” The redhead called out, his fingers tangling in the dark locks of the raven’s hair.

“Rin..” Haru called back, burying his shaft all the way in the tight, white-hot heat that was Rin. He slowly brought his hips back, groaning as the muscle tightened around him. Small whimpers slipped past the shark-toothed male’s lips, and he spread his legs wider for his raven, allowing the male more movement. Haru’s hands gripped the muscle of the redhead’s thighs tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh.

Rin let out another low moan causing the raven’s cock to twitch inside the male, and his hips began thrusting faster and deeper. He sunk his teeth into the meat of Rin’s shoulder, his hands holding on tightly as he soon began pounding into the male below him. His thrusts grew deeper and more precise, slamming into the spot that caused Rin to moan out the raven’s name loudly. The sound of skin slapping against skin, pants, and moans quickly filled the room, and the two males found themselves drowning in the sensations of the other’s.

Haru buried his cock in Rin over and over again, causing the muscles of his entrance to stretch and twitch with every deep thrust of his hips. The redhead’s grip on the raven’s hair tightened, causing the blue-eyed male to grunt in pleasure.

“Rin..” He whispered against the soft flesh before him, tonguing at the newly formed bruises on the male’s shoulder.

“Touch me, Haru, make me cum.” Rin panted, his hands leaving the dark locks to begin scratching at the pale skin of Haru’s back. The raven removed a hand from its grip on the firm muscle of Rin’s thigh and, rather, wrapped it around the redhead’s swollen, leaking, and weeping cock. He quickly began stroking him in time with his thrusts, causing the male below him to call out in pleasure.

“Yes, yes, Haru.” Rin called, his fingers digging into the meat of the raven’s back. Haru kissed him roughly, muffling the redhead’s moans as he simultaneously stoked his thick, throbbing cock and fucking him into the mattress.

“I’m so close.” Rin whispered, his breath hot and heavy against Haru’s mouth.

“Me too.” The raven replied, stroking and thrusting into Rin harshly.

“Cum inside of me,” Rin panted out, tears of pleasure forming in the corners of his eyes, “Fill me with your seed.”

Haru grunted in response, Rin’s words having more effect on him than the redhead probably realized. He buried himself completely in the other male, releasing his thick, hot seed into the throbbing hole. Rin moaned out, feeling his insides become coated with his lover’s cum.

“Haru.” He called out loudly, releasing his own seen all over the raven’s hand and onto his stomach. Haru pulled out of the redhead, collapsing next to him heavily, and letting out a soft groan.

The two panted next to each other, slowly coming down from their highs. The raven felt the redhead move on the bed, his skin brushing up against Haru’s arm before his arms wrapped themselves around his body, holding the raven tight.

“We need to take a bath.” Haru grunted out, his fingers stroking light patterns on Rin’s arm.

“It’s fine.” Rin muttered back, his voice becoming heavy with sleep and his eyes fluttering closed.

“Oh, so now you want to sleep.” Haru said, curling into the other male and holding him tightly. “Fine by me.” He whispered against the redhead’s hair, allowing his body to succumb to sleep.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Why write an actual story line when you can just write porn, am I right?  
> Here's to my ride-or-dies which I haven't written anything for in a long time.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think. <3  
> Comments and Kudos always loved, and thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
